


It's Not Nice To Be Ignored

by PokemonKatt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Confessions, Excluded, Ignored, Original Characters mentioned - Freeform, Other, Other Professors Mentioned, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Oak, Elm, Birch, Rowan, Juniper, Sycamore, Kukui, Magnolia, they get all the attention. No one looks out for Bellis and Cerise. They're alone in their own bubbles. The only way for them to connect is with each other.
Kudos: 5





	It's Not Nice To Be Ignored

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially me just venting that these two aren't loved more. It's short.

The fresh breeze of Pasio ran through his hair, his lab coat swaying side to side as he stared out to the ocean.

"You come here often?" A voice came from beside Cerise. He looked over, a bit startled, to see Bellis doing the same thing as him. Just blankly staring at the ocean.

"I've only been on Pasio for three days. I came here to do some research, but I get overshadowed by Oak and Kukui all the time...I hate it. I just want to be recognised as a proper Professor and not just an 'Oak wannabe'." He huffed, annoyed.

"It's all bullshit." Bellis cursed. "They're here visiting. My main lab is BASED here! Only a few trainers recognise my work and the rest just look to Lear, since he built this island, or to Oak and Kukui! Gosh, imagine the chaos when Sycamore finally gets here!"

"Several Pokemon mega evolve when their sync move is used, so he'd be interested in that." Cerise let out a chuckle. Both went silent for a few seconds. "So...how often is your work recognised?"

"Rarely ever. Only by a few trainers here and there, my three assistants and Hoenn's champion, but the rest haven't noticed or just ignore it entirely." Bellis sat down on the sandy beach, knees apart and feet together, sighing. Cerise sat down next to her.

"I feel like I can't escape Oak's shadow sometimes...Talia, Chloe, Parker, they try to help me out, but the feeling keeps coming back...I feel worthless..." Cerise buried his head in his arms, curling up into a ball.

"You're not worthless. You're as good as any of them!"

"What about the researcher's ball? Was I invited? No. Oak didn't even bring me as a +1. I know that would've been awkward, but that would be better than getting ignored."

"I wasn't invited either. Neither were Nettle or Blossom, although they ended up getting in as +1s. What are we doing wrong? Why are we getting just tossed aside?"

"Well, for you, it's shocking. A sync stone is something nearly everybody here has, they should be looking at your research more. As for me..." Cerise paused, raising his head slowly. "...I don't have anything specific. I just research what I can. I need a focus point."

"No, no, that's actually a good thing. It means you can switch your focus whenever you want and no one would mind. If I were to switch from sync stones, people would be confused unless I gave an explanation." Bellis got up and turned away. Cerise got up and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, Bellis. We may be alone in our own worlds, but what if we helped each other out? I could stay on Pasio for a while and research with you. We can get to know each other more as well!" Cerise suggested, smiling warmly at his fellow Professor, who couldn't help but smile back.

"Sure." She simply answered. The two walked back to Bellis' lab, talking and laughing on the way.


End file.
